Rise of the Sith Inquisitor book 1 of the Sith Inquisitor
by RevanEl1
Summary: Rose from the ashes of the Slaves of the Empire, to become the most feared Sith Lord since Tulak Hord, the Sith Lord known by many names, Lord Kallig, Darth Nox, stroke fear into any that opposed him. This is the story of the Rise of the Sith Lord, from his trails on Korriban to his battle with the Dark Council Member, Darth Thantaton on the Sith Home world of Korriban
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

He sat in the Cold cell on board the Sith Dreaednaught, taken from his family, taken from his life of slavery. Of course, he couldn't complain. Anything that wasn't slavery would be better right? But if that was true, why did the Imperial Troops grabbed him? Was he to be executed? Those thoughts ran through the fifteen year old boy as he looked out past the bars of his cell. He was too deep in thought to realize that two imperial soldiers stood in front of him, with his cell open.

"Slave", one of the guards sneered, like he had other things to do then to be with some one with his status. The boy looked up, into the helmet of one of the soldiers. He bowed slightljy, not because he respected the Sith Military, but because he feared them. The other Soldiers said, "We are to bring you to Overseer Harkan on the Planet Surface, though I don't understand how a Slave like you can become a Sith. Now, shut up and follow me."

The boy just nodded and got up. When the two 'Guards' brought him to the hanger bay on the Dreadnaught, he saw two types of shuttles, with two groups of Acroylates, one group were more free then the other, and he rightly guess that they came from a Sith family, unlike him. But that itself would soon turn to be wrong...

The shuttle landed on the outskirts, a few miles from the Sith Academy, and the he, along with a few others stepped off the shuttle, onto the sandy launch pad. Now don't get me wrong, Korriban is just like Tatooine in many ways, one of which, was that it was a Rock with sand, sand and more sand. The only difference between Korriban and Tatooine, though is that Korriban would make any Jedi, including the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Satele Shan, for the Dark Side was Strong on Korriban.

The boy stood with a few of his follow acolytes, when the a man walked up to them. "The name is Overseer Harkan, though you will only call me Overseer.", the man looked over the new comers, until his eyes found wait they were looking for. Nodding towards the Sith Pureblood, who was wearing a hood,"Foin here is made to be Sith. Unlike you, low-life slaves, he is might to be Sith. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" he said, looking into the eyes of another Sith Pureblood, seemingly looking into his soul. The young Sith pureblood, (Not foin), looked into the eyes of the Overseer, and sneered "What gives you the right to tell us who is and who isn't might to be Sith?" The overseer just growled at him, and then replied "You are just hastling your death, Slave.", and the Overseer turned to the rest of the group, "Your task is to go into the Tuk'ata infested tomb of Narga Shadow, and meet with Sith Hermit, who will judge to see if you are Sith material. You will do this, or you will die. Am I clear?" The group nodded, before heading out, but, before they got far, the Overseer turned toward the youngest member if the group, the Sith pureblood, and asked "What is your name, Slave?"

The Sith Pure blood looked at the overseered, mumbled something under his breath, before replying " The name is Ali'tra 'Rich' Vliitra."

The Overseer smiled. "Rich is it? Well, you know your task, you low life. Move it"...


	2. Chapter 2: Torturing' For Information

The man looked at one of the many crystals balls that showered his room. This one though, showed an incoming threat. One that would threaten the multiverse, even if some of the people he had to recruit, were part of the same Universe, but in different galaxy. He turned to the next crystal ball which showed his first recruit, a teenager who will one day be known as Darth Nox, the most feared Sith of his time. The man did know that around the end of the Revan threat, he and his crew disappeared from his galaxy. The Dark Council would label him and his crew as MIA, to never be seen again.

He turned to another crystal ball, showing a young demigod, the Son of Poseidon, celebrating the end of the Giant War, and only shook his head. The threat that is coming may or may not be coming soon, but he, as the Guardian, needs to put several teams together, with the hope that they will team up to take on this new threat. But before any of this happens, he needs to see Greek Gods, mostly Apollo, to see if it is the right time to release the new Great prophecy. He turned toward the prophecy, one that the Apollo had made a millennia ago, but decided to wait until the right time, or until he, the Guardian, decided it was the right time to release it upon the Greek and Roman Demigods. He slowly started to read the prophecy aloud: **** ** _ **The Dark Lord from a Galaxy afar, will come to help, A world unknown will become Known, Heroes will fall, Heroes will rise, as the Lights slowly vanish, and the Darkness nearly rises. Loses will be great, but the evil will vanish.**_**

 ** **Author's Note: Can anyone guess the new threat that threatens the Multiverse? (All of the Earths from different shows that would not normally be put together, I.E the Last Avatar). Guess who this enemy is that threatens the Multiverse? I will give you one hint. He is an enemy from the Marvel Universe, One the wiped half of the superheroes from the face of the Earth. (This story is in the same Universe of Percy Jackson, harry Potter and other shows/movies/books, games, but takes place in a different galaxy) I'll be trying to write multiply stories a week, well chapters a week per story. I may make a book of all OC's I make, Now back to the story,****

 ** **-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break -****

Rich stood in front of the hermit, waiting for him to realize that he was there. When the hermit finally turned to him, he said "That bloody overseer told me to report to you, sir" The hermit looked at him, before replying "Please don't call me sir. But to show your worth as a Sith, you must shed blood. See these acolytates before me? They failed in my test, and the only hope they have to become Sith is to Kill you. Defeat them, then we will talk." With that said, the old hermit sat down, and whiched as Rich reached to grab his practice saber. A few dead bodies later, Rich stood in front of the old hermit with a slight grin. The hermit looked up at him, before saying "You will to live was more powerful then their will to live." He nodded toward the four dead bodies that littered the small cavern they were in, before continuing. "Before you head out to Harkan, to tell him of my choice of you, you must learn the Sith Code. The Sith Code, which is, in the old Sith Language, is _Nwûl tash. Dzwol shâsotkun. Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk. Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan._ _Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha. Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak._ _Wonoksh Qyâsik nun._ This translates to _Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength._ _Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory._ _Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me_ in basic. Now go to Harkon and nuture your hatred of him."

Rich nodded in understandment, and left the old hermit. When he exit, ed the old. musty tomb, he grasp at what he was looking at. The Sith Academy was impressive. At the entrance, well, off to the side of the entrance, was two banners, showing the symbol of the Sith Empire. Rich, while he wanted to take in all he was seeing, knew he shouldn't keep that overseer waiting, though, if it was up to him, he'd keep Overseer Harkan waiting until Hell was frozen over.

He entered into the small chamber, showing only a bit of surprise that he was the last person to arrive. Overseer Harkan looked over to him, with a look of disgust. "Can A'lltrva step forward?" the overseer asked. A young girl, about thirteen years old stepped out of the group, and in front of the overseer. The overseer, with a look of no emotion, said " A'lltrva, Even a lunatic like the Hermit can see that you don't have what it takes to be a Sith." The Overseer looked at Foin, and asked. "Foin, kill her."

Foin smiled, his eyes not showing any emotion toward the young girl, stepped in her way, and stabbed her with his practice blade. The Overseer smiled, softly before continueing to the rest of the group. "You all know what to do, what your trails are," he sneered toward the others, before turning his eyes on Rich. "Though, you, slave, will stay here so I can tell you your next trail."

Rich only nodded, while waiting for the overseer to continue. "You next trail is to see the Inquisator in the Academy Jails. He will tell you the next trail. You're dismissed."

Rich slightly bowed to the overseer, not out of respect though, before leaving Harkan alone. After a few minutes, he entered the Jails, and with a quick look around, he saw a few empty cells, one one with a twi'lek. He finally saw the Inquisitor, and slightly bowed, right before he saw an Academy student, tied on to a torture table. The Inquisitor looked at the Student before looking at Rich, and said "I knew what you want. A little while ago, we had a slight rivalry which lead to a murder., in the academy." The Inquisator nodded toward the tied teen, and continued "The boy over there knows who committed the crime. Your task?, Make him tell you who committed the crime. Use any means necessary."

Rich smiled, with an evil glint in his eyes. He turned to the poor teen prisoner, and asked "Who committed the murder?"

When the boy didn't answer, Rich's smile got even wider, before he said "It's more fun for me, when one refuses to answer me. Now, I'll ask one last time. WHO-COMMITTED-THE-MURDER?" Rich raised his hand, and let volley after volley of Sith Lightning, and the boy started to scream...

 ** **Author's Note: Tell me, how do you, the Reader likes the cliff hanger? Let me know please?****


End file.
